In general, a high power telescope of the type used for astronomical Viewing has a very small field of view, e.g., approximately a 1/2 degree field. This makes it difficult for an observer to find the object to be viewed in the sky while looking through the telescope. In order to assist the observer in orienting the telescope to that portion of the sky in which the object to be viewed is, a finder scope having a much larger field of view is usually coupled to the telescope. The observer will use the finder scope to scan the sky and thus point the main telescope in the general direction of the object to be viewed. With the main telescope thus aimed in the general direction of the object to be viewed, it becomes a much easier task to zero in on the object while looking through the main telescope. Such finder scopes have been low power telescopes having a relatively large field of view.